


Haunted

by CrossedVagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ghost Reader, Heavy Angst, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedVagabond/pseuds/CrossedVagabond
Summary: You've witnessed over a century of history, all from the comforts of the afterlife. It was like watching everything from behind a tv screen, unable to communicate or participate. When your childhood home changes hands once again, you assume it will all just be the same old thing, until, he turns around and sees you.





	Haunted

_“Would someone care to classify, our broken hearts and twisted minds, so I can find someone to rely on.”_

_\- Misguided Ghosts by Paramore -_

You had spent years watching as families moved in and out of your house. Watching without being able to interact with them in any way. At first, you were completely distraught when you realized you were dead, but over time you became numb to it. You found out that you weren’t able to leave the walls of your house.

What really killed you was when whoever was living in the house left for vacation and left it dark and empty.

It was really hell.

Or when the family moved out and the house was vacated for a year during the recession.

You were waiting for the newest owner to arrive. They had come to check the house out a while ago, but you hated the voice of the realtor and avoided them whatever the cost.

The front door opened and you listened to someone take a deep breath before grunting and something landed heavily on the tile. You groaned when you heard boots thunk up from the landing. The floor was going to get so muddy, gross. It was raining outside after all!

You stayed in the attic, waiting as you watched a couple of people carry boxes and furniture in the house. You would wait until later to go check out the actual owner, for now, you wanted to stay and watch the rain fall down. It had been way too long since you felt the rain on your skin and you missed that…so much.

You idly wondered what colours the walls would be painted, or the carpet would become? Would they keep the floor the same or change it? The last owners stripped the flooring twice and painted five times. Awful colours except when they did the final change. That was an attempt to up the house asking price. You remembered them getting so mad when they were forced to decrease the asking price due to a bunch of damage down in the basement, as well as stained carpets.

When carpet had become a thing in the seventies, you had been so disgusted with it. Especially when the families would track all their dirt inside. Hell, the original owners who put the carpet in even carpeted the bathroom. You had wanted to yell at them. Especially because they had a little boy who didn’t aim well. You remembered entering after he did to play around with stuff in front of the mirror to alleviate your boredom and seeing piss marks on the carpet.

Eventually, the rain worsened and the helpers waved and headed off for their own homes. You stretched, even though your body didn’t ache or need the stretch, and dropped down a floor to the second floor. From there, you glanced in all the rooms to attempt to find out how many people were living there. No boxes in any of the rooms, just mattresses and the bulky furniture.

You found your way down the stairs and checked out the kitchen and then headed into the living room.

The man stood in the middle of an assortment of different sized boxes There were a few suitcases sitting by the stairs. He was staring out the window over the backyard at the pond that the last homeowners had gotten put in. He wore a red cap and a black tee-shirt. Instead of boots like you assumed he was wearing, he was wearing ugly dad shoes.

“Ugh, great a guy with dad fashion. Bet he has dad humour too,” you murmur out loud, lifting your feet off the ground and floating closer. “Wonder if it’s a family.”

The man had tensed and spun around. Eyes wide. You froze, face to face with a man staring you straight in the eye. At first, you thought it was just a trick of your eye, the need to be able to be seen by someone. The need to be acknowledged.

When he relaxed, you exhaled and floated closer. “You better not be a messy guy…” you go to circle around him but his eyes follow you. You freeze as the corner of his mouth raises in an amused smile.

“Don’t worry; I will make sure the house stays immaculate.”

Your mouth drops open and your feet hit the ground. It makes no sound but you feel grounded. You reach forward hesitantly, was it another ghost? Hope filled your body, but your finger drifted through his forearm and you immediately shrink away.

“Hey,” the man calls out, gently, before you could flee away “I’m Ryan,” he introduces. “Is this your house?”

You swallow thickly, shoving aside your disappointment. At least he could see you, and hear you. “Yes,” you nod. “How can you see me, Ryan?”

“I’m not sure,” he laughs slightly, “I’ve always been able to see ghosts.”

You float around him again, checking him out again. You then leant back and floated away from him a few feet. After a moment of awkward silence you stick your hand out, he chuckled and reached out. It was a bit weird, but you both ‘shook hands’ without touching each other. You told him your name.

“Nice to meet you.  How long have you been...” he stopped himself, face reddening. “Sorry, you’re the first ghost I’ve spoken to in years.”

You smile slightly. Years ago you would’ve been upset, maybe even started crying about your death. Now? You were so desensitized towards death, you had seen old people pass away in their sleep. There was a cat’s ghost that lived in the house with you for a while, but the owners at that time found the stray’s body and buried it and with it, the cat found peace and disappeared.

“About a hundred, I believe,” you admitted. “How old are you? Twenty-five?”

“Twenty-three. A hundred? I bet you’ve seen a lot of stuff in your years,” he said conversationally, looking a touch surprised at your age. He didn’t stay idle, however; he mentioned he was going to start unboxing some of his things.

“I’ve seen a few,” you replied easily, and then followed him as he started carrying boxes into the kitchen. He started filling the cutlery drawer. You picked up a fork and he jumped at the sight.

“Poltergeist?” he asked in surprise, then he narrowed his eyes, “You could’ve been helping me out this entire time.

His tone was teasing and there was no malice in his expression. You grinned at him and dropped the fork neatly into the drawer. “You never asked!”

He shook his head with a soft laugh, “Would you mind…?”

You waved him away and started to sort out the cutlery for him. The two of you unpacked the kitchen and he pulled over a cooler and put some essentials in the fridge. He ordered himself pizza, having to catch himself as he started asking if you wanted anything.

You made sure not to pick anything up when Ryan answered the door and paid for the pizza, but once the door was closed you tapped a box. It made no sound nor did it move, but Ryan caught the movement. He opened the pizza box and grabbed a piece before heading over with a box knife. He sliced it open before munching away at his pizza.

“So, what’s the whole…rules?” he asked, gesturing to you as you rummaged through the box.

“I can pick things up, like this,” you lifted what looked like a DVD case from the box and flipped it around in your hands, “but it’s weird. I can’t open a door, I can phase through it, but I can’t open it. I can’t open the windows either. For some reason, I can’t interact with the light switches.”

He frowned, “So that whole thing of poltergeists flicking the lights on and off is fake then?”

You shrugged, “That’s just what I’m able to do.”

He hummed in interest but didn’t ask any more questions about it. His mouth was stuffed with pizza after all.

Over the next few days, the two of you got his house unpacked. It wasn’t full of decorations, but it had the basics.  You figured out what he had gone to university for, where he was born, why he moved to Austin (he had gotten a job). Your life wasn’t as exciting. You had been born in Austin, this was where you had lived until you died, and you hadn’t had a job nor gone to university.

Your father had been resolutely against you being anything more than just a wife.

You had an arranged marriage, which had begun to fall out of practice before you had died, but it wasn’t uncommon. Ryan was surprised by that, asking if you knew who you were going to marry. You did, but ‘the memories were fuzzy’. Or at least, that was what you told him.

The man you were arranged to be married to had murdered you, leaving him free to marry a woman he wanted. No one had solved your murder. You had seen that asshole stand by your coffin, giving his sympathies to your parents. You had wanted to wring his neck, you had cried and cried beside your mother and father.

It…Ryan didn’t need to know that.

\-----

Months went by, and Ryan introduced you to video games. The previous families hadn’t been into them, none of them really even had consoles. You loved them! You watched Ryan play a game called ‘PUBG’ and cheered when he finally won. _Winner, Winner, Chicken Dinner!_

He called you an old lady when you used that saying a lot and teased you when you asked him about new technology. You huffed and reminded him that none of this was around when you were alive. You couldn’t exactly ask people what it was used for or how it worked when they couldn’t hear or see you.

That sparked a whole world of technology for you. Every day he taught you about something new.

He brought home a box and began hooking it up. You watched from the living room where he had set up a YouTube playlist of free documentaries for your entertainment while he was at work. When he finished setting it up, he gestured wildly to you. So, you got up and floated towards him leisurely.

“What is that?” you ask, peering at the small device on the kitchen counter.

“This is what I’ve been setting up the house for,” he patted the cylindrical device proudly.

“I figured,” you circle around it and then placed your hands on the counter. “What does it _do?”_

“Say this,” he turned a piece of paper around.

You glanced up at him curiously but complied. “Alexa, play music.”

A blue ring light up around the top of the device and the device said ‘shuffling music’ before music started pouring from the walls. You jumped in surprise, looking around in shock. Then you stared at the device in wonder.

“What else can it do?!” you bounced slightly.

“You can ask her about the weather, to play certain songs, to turn off the lights in the house or in certain rooms. You can order items with her,” he explained, then gave you a non-serious stern look, “don’t order things. I have to pay for them.”

You ooo’d and aww’d at it, before asking the device about the weather.

“ _Right now it is sixty degrees and cloudy,”_ the device reported back to you.

“This…is…amazing!” you threw your hands into the air, “Wait! Does this thing control the tv?” you asked gesturing towards the living room. “Does it control everything in the house? Could I ask it to change the channel?”

“I’ll have to look into that,” he admitted. “We can see.”

You cheered happily, “This is the best day ever!”

He laughed, “What about when I moved in?”

You grinned at him, “That was a close second.”

He cracked his knuckles and adjusted his hat, “Well, let’s get some good music going, and you can watch me cook up some dinner. Then how about we watch some Netflix?”

You grinned, “Sounds amazing!”

\-----

On the rare occasions that Ryan had friends over, you stayed out of the way. It just took him one moment of distraction because of you and people would be questioning his sanity. He did explain that he wouldn’t be carted off to an insane asylum or anything like that, people would just brush it off as odd.

Still, you didn’t like all the people in your house.

Well, Ryan’s house.

Whenever his friends left, he’d go find you wherever you had holed yourself away in. Or if you were in the attic he’d call through the roof and you’d come out to see him.

The two of you would then chat, play video games, or watch a movie until he got tired. Normally at night, you’d just move about the housekeeping everything quiet and calm for him to get his sleep. He offered to keep the tv on for you to watch things to keep you entertained, but you had spent decades being bored out of your mind, you could handle a few hours.

The first time he left for an extended amount of time was during Christmas where he went back to his home state to visit his family. He asked a friend of his to just pop in once in a while to make sure nothing went wrong and that everything was good, for insurance purposes. You made sure that you had Alexa turn off the house from about five to ten when the friend said he’d stop in. That way the guy wasn’t freaking out when he entered and the music was playing or the tv that Ryan had gotten hooked up to Alexa was playing Netflix.

You were so lonely without Ryan for that week, and when he got back you wanted to hear everything about his trip. He was just as ecstatic and the two of you were sprawled out on the couch with a rerun playing in the background. He told you about Georgia and his family. He showed you the gifts he got and asked how your time was.

You lied and said it was fine, you had resisted the urge to terrify his friend by levitating a knife or something like that. Ryan had laughed.

You were glad he was back.

\-----

“Guess what,” Ryan said one early morning, he hadn’t gotten dressed yet and was making himself some coffee and eggs.

“Hm?” you asked, spinning a paperclip around a pencil. The paperclip went flying across the room, and he shook his head, a small smile on his face.

“It’s been a year since I’ve moved in, officially,” he announced with a big grin. You look at him in shock. Already? It felt as if he just moved in last month. The years had seemed to drag on before, but now…with him? It was going by so fast. You felt a jolt of almost panic in your chest. He’d be an old man soon, well…in another sixty years but if one year went by this fast? You couldn’t imagine how fast his life would blink by.

“That’s great!” you cheer, pushing your fears down and grinning back at him. “Are you going to invite people over for a party?”

He shook his head, “I’m not a party animal. I thought we’d test out multiplayer if you want to try your hands at video games?”

Your mouth popped open. Then your face broke out into a grin, “You spoil me~!”

He chuckled, “Gotta treat my roommate right! I’ll pick up a second controller on the way back from work tonight.”

You felt that excitement build for the rest of the day and when he came home with the GameStop bag you darted through the wall. He jumped at your sudden appearance, and he gave you a semi-irritated look that faded quickly. He pulled the controller box out and headed over to the living. You sat excitedly on the couch and waited as he set everything up.

“I bought this game called ‘Overcooked’,” he said and then explained the gist of what it was about. A pretty simple game you thought, it was just a cooking game after all, and you had watched him cook all the time.

However, by the time you two were in the thick of the game, you were both yelling expletives at each other. He demanded you do something with a tomato, that you couldn’t use. He was loading a plate but then the counters shifted and he accidentally put something on the wrong dish. It was a lot of fun, and you were sure your stomach would be aching from all the laughing you were doing.

The gurgle of Ryan’s stomach stopped the fun evening as he got up to check what food he had. You were happy. You were glad that he had thought to let you have a hand at gaming, you were lucky that you had him as your ‘roommate’ as he had put it earlier that day.

He came back, getting off his phone. “I just ordered a pizza, I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow.”

He dropped down on the couch beside you, “Up for another go?”

“You’re on, Haywood,” you teased picking up the remote.

A few more rounds went by and he tossed his remote to the side as the two of you failed yet another mission. You huff and place your remote down as well. “Well, we suck.”

“Let’s get a movie queued before the pizza gets here,” he suggested. You let him choose the movie, you had seen plenty of movies over the last century. A lot of movies blurred together for you, typical plotlines and characters, tropes that popped up like clockwork. They were enjoyable to watch, you just didn’t put much faith into movies giving you a surprise at the way they went.

He paused the movie before it could get going, “Do you mind if we wait until my pizza arrives?”

You shake your head, “I can wait.”

A smile.

The two of you fall silent for a moment, and then he looks over at you. “This might sound uncouth, but I’m glad you’re still here.”

You raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

He rubbed his neck, “That you’re…’haunting’ this house. I don’t mean to say I’m glad you’re dead or anything, because…well, you haven’t told me how you died, but I can assume safely that it wasn’t natural. Or else you wouldn’t…be here and you wouldn’t be so young.”

You smile as he fumbled over his words trying not to offend you. “I get what you mean. I’m glad that you’re able to see ghosts. It’s been…kinda lonely.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about being lonely anymore, at least…for a while,” he added, his tone becoming guilty and sad. “I’m here to keep you entertained.”

You grin at him, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

You could tell he wanted to say something more and tilted your head. “What’s wrong?”

“How…How did you die? If you’re okay with talking about that,” he asked, fiddling with the controller in his hands. You pressed your lips together tightly. You still weren’t sure if you wanted to talk about it but at the same time? Did it even matter anymore? Your ex-fiance was long dead, rotting in the ground. His children had children, and you supposed that he might even have great-grandchildren at this point.

“I…was engaged to be married, I was twenty years old. My parents secured me a good marriage to a wealthy man. The thing neither my parents nor his parents knew was he was in love with another. A few weeks before our wedding day, I fell terribly ill. I passed away from illness, or…well, or so they thought. My betrothed had gotten his lover to befriend me, and when me and the woman were alone, she would use the poison that he supplied her to slip into my drinks. For every ounce of medication the doctors gave me, she doubled the dosage of poison,” you explained quietly. The betrayal, once you found out, was horrid. You had woken up feeling amazing, completely healed. You had rushed to find your family to inform them, but found them sobbing and not seeing you. You followed after your betrothed as he left the room quietly, he had begun to make out with his lover and thanked her for taking such a risk for them to be together.

Ryan stared at you in shock, then he frowned deeply. “They didn’t pay for their crime?”

“Why else would I still be here?” you asked, then laughed, “That’s a century ago now, it doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter! He took the best years of your life away from you! You could’ve gotten married, had children, lived until a ripe old age,” he blurted out. “Now, you’re stuck being lonely, not being able to leave this house. This is torture. He was a selfish bastard who should’ve just told his family about his feelings or sucked them up and committed himself to his fiancée.”

You felt a jolt of shock rush through you. “It’s not that simple-“

“It is. If you have feelings for someone, you don’t hide them. You don’t murder someone because you think they’ll get in the way of your happiness,” he shook his head, clearly disgusted. You smiled warmly at him. You wished you could hug him.

“Thank you, Ryan…really,” you murmured, and he looked up at you.

“You deserved better than that douchebag,” he said, voice resolute.

You were sincerely flattered, and a touch embarrassed. You felt a flutter in your chest at how intensely he was staring at you. You saw his eyes flick down to your lips, and you were suddenly too aware of how close he was to you. His arm was over the back of the couch, and you were nearly touching him…if you could touch him that was. His head was a few inches from yours, and you suddenly wanted him to close that gap, even if you wouldn’t be able to feel the touch.

The doorbell rang, and he jumped.

“Your pizza,” you blurted out, moving away from him slightly. He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed, and got up.

\-----

Ever since that day, Ryan had changed slightly. He had been incredibly embarrassed after getting his pizza, and the two of you watched the movie from opposite ends of the couch. He went to bed shortly after the end of the movie. He was slightly better the next day, but you only saw him in the morning and right before he went to bed. He had gone to get groceries, came back and was immediately heading out the door telling you he was meeting up with someone.

You didn’t really focus on that too much.

You did notice that whenever you saw him now, your chest fluttered and your face would warm up. You got undeniably happy whenever he was in the room.

Unfortunately, you noticed his attention waning from you when he was home. He stayed out later, he would get phone calls and leave the room to talk, and he nearly dove for his phone whenever he got a text message. You were happy that he seemed so happy, but you were confused about the sudden change.

He wasn’t cruel or anything, he still spent time talking with you, playing games, the whole like. It was just…his mind was always elsewhere.

You didn’t think anything of it really.

Until he brought his girlfriend over.

He had told you he was bringing someone over that night, and you had done your usual go off and hide. You had chosen the attic staring out at the night sky; you had watched a documentary on space the other day. You remembered when the moon landing happened, the family that lived in the house at that point had a huge party and invited everyone they knew over to watch it.

You didn’t pay attention to anything downstairs until you heard a woman’s voice. You tilted your head curiously, it was nearly directly below you. Which was Ryan’s room, Ryan’s voice rumbled in response, and then it was quiet for a while. You returned your attention back to the stars. Maybe you’d ask Ryan if he could buy you a telescope eventually, you’d like to see if you could find Mars in the sky. People were apparently trying to colonize the red planet. That would be exciting when it happened.

There was a sharp gasp from below, a woman’s gasp.

Your curiosity got the better of you, and you dropped down a floor and peered into the room.

Your heart clenched tightly and you immediately hurried back into the attic.

Of course, he’d have a woman.

You knew that in modern times sleeping with someone outside marriage was widely more accepted, but…it still shocked you to _see_ it. You focused your feelings on that. You were simply shocked that he had taken someone to bed outside wedlock. It was not because of the flutter in your chest whenever you saw him.

You were…happy for him.

You would be happy for him.

\-----

Months rolled by, and his girlfriend moved in. You were hurt when he told you, but you told him you were incredibly happy for him.

You just weren’t around as much. Whenever he and his girlfriend were home together, you stayed in the attic or ventured into the basement. You didn’t want his girlfriend to think he was crazy or seeing ghosts…if they moved out all together you’d be just forgotten.

Ryan still made sure that you had access to Alexa when they weren’t home, and when his girlfriend wasn’t home, he still talked to you, played video games, and told you about his day. You enjoyed those moments the most…but eventually, the happiness made way to a bittersweet pain.

The bittersweet pain made you grow distant, and soon you just stayed in the attic whenever anyone was home.

Years went by.

The last time you had been caught outside the attic by Ryan, you had seen the wedding ring on his finger and seen the hurt expression on his face. He wanted to know why you were avoiding him, and you told him you were going through something. You were feeling the weight of the years. Everything and anything to keep your feelings for him to yourself.

He had bought you a telescope, and a bunch of stuff was stored away in the attic. You entertained yourself with chess, the telescope, and reading books that Ryan brought up for you. You spoke to him only when he entered the attic, and he responded when his wife wasn’t there. Eventually, you had no reason to leave the attic.

You had heard the cries of a baby, and on one night when the baby was crying you ventured down. You soothed the baby back to sleep, just as Ryan entered the room. He was dishevelled and the ages were apparent on his face, the subtle wrinkles, and the bags under his eyes. He smiled tiredly at you, and you smiled back. You told him to go back to sleep, and he did.

That was the last time you spoke to him.

They moved two months later.

You hadn’t cried so hard since you had died.

He hadn’t even come up to say goodbye. They left everything in the attic.

The years went on, and you didn’t care who moved into your house. Into his house.

Twenty years passed, and the house was put up for sale again. People had changed the attic, using it as storage and selling a bunch of your stuff. Including the telescope. You had cried over that.

You didn’t bother leaving the attic this time either. Five years passed, and you finally shook yourself out of your state of mind. You couldn’t let a man screw with your head, not again. You were betrayed by one, and by the other. You could only live your undead life. For as long as that would be. You wondered what would happen if the house vanished, were you free to explore the world? Or would you be trapped in a box of what the house used to be?

Jumping downstairs, you explored the house and all the decorations. Your gaze came across a picture frame and you paused, fingers reaching up to touch the edges.

Ryan.

His face had aged, he was wearing glasses, and he was standing beside a graduating woman, a proud beaming smile on his face.

You waited.

The woman came in, the one in the photo, but she didn’t notice you. You sighed. It was just his daughter. A few minutes later a man entered behind her.

“I still can’t believe you bought this old place,” he chuckled. “This was my first house.”

Your heart stopped. Ryan hung up his jacket and followed his daughter into the kitchen.

“I know!” his daughter giggled, “It’s just my luck it was put back up for sale!”

“It looks a bit more modern, but…not much has changed,” he said and smoothed his hand over the counters.

“Really?” his daughter asked surprised, “That’s good. I like it this way, it would suck if it was completely different. The same shell but different innards.”

You headed back upstairs and into the attic. You didn’t want to hear them talk about the good old days. You plopped yourself down on a dusty old couch that two owners ago had put up there and decided it was too much of a struggle to get it back down to take to their new house. You covered your eyes with your arm.

Time passed, you truly couldn’t tell if it was minutes, hours, or days. Eventually, you shifted your arm and stared up at the ceiling.

The attic door opened and someone grunted as they climbed up.

“Huh,” Ryan’s voice muttered, “The telescope is gone.”

“The one you left for your ghost friend?” his daughter called up, “Who stole it!”

“Anyone could’ve,” Ryan said.

You watched him, not moving.

Wait. Ghost friend?

“I haven’t seen her,” his daughter admitted. “Either she’s moved on…or she just hides from me.”

Ryan crossed his arms, “Who knows. I’m going to see if I can find the things your mother and I left here.”

“I’ll turn on the kettle for tea when you’re all done!” she called up before you heard her footsteps moving away from the entrance to the attic.

Ryan was silent for a while, and you moved off the couch and sat behind a box. You didn’t want to be seen. If…if they thought you had moved on? Well, then you would be glad to give them that peace. You heard Ryan move about the attic, not really digging through boxes but shifting things around.

He moved past the box you were hiding behind but didn’t notice you.

Eventually, you heard him sigh sadly. He called out your name quietly, “I’m sorry…I…I hope you’re not hiding somewhere, and that you have moved on. I hope that you’re…somewhere better? That you’re not trapped anymore. I know…I know why you isolated yourself. I understand, and I’m sorry. I just, you’re my best friend, even after all these years. I’m a bit heavier, I have grey hair, and a beard now, and if you haven’t moved on I’m sure you’re the same. The young, beautiful, dignified lady that I know. I hope you understood, or understand, why I left all those years ago? I never spoke to you about it, I never said goodbye and I regretted that every day since moving. I just…we left because we wanted to give our children the best, and we wanted our children to grow up closer to their grandparents.”

You didn’t say anything, but tears were flowing. You wanted to tell him that you were selfish and you hated him for betraying your trust after he said you wouldn’t have to worry about being alone. Even then, you could remember that conversation. There had been a limit to his company, and you had thought he meant it in the way of ‘until I die’…but he really meant until his life took a direction that he had to think of the living over the dead.

You covered your mouth and curled more into yourself.

“If you…if you don’t want to talk to me, you don’t have to. Just…if you’re lonely? If you want to talk to anyone? My daughter…she can-she wants to talk to you. Trust me, you’ll become great friends,” he chuckled sadly. “I know I shouldn’t say ‘trust me’. You probably feel like I betrayed you…and I should’ve been more open about everything that was happening…but I wasn’t and I’m so sorry.”

He stood in the attic for a while longer, and you heard him whisper, “I did…I did love you…but…I- You know that we couldn’t be together. I couldn’t do that to you, and you wouldn’t do that to me.”

He didn’t say anything else, just left the attic. The door closed behind him.

You cried quietly, holding yourself.

“I loved...I love you too."


End file.
